rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Darkness
The Land of Darkness is the former domain of the God of Darkness and the antithesis of the Domain of Light. The pools of Grimm reside there. Salem and her faction are currently using the land as their base of operations. Description The Land of Darkness is best described as a barren wasteland, with rocky terrain and enormous purple crystals sprouting from the ground. The sky is stained a dark red. Grimm spawn in large numbers from pools of a viscous, tar-like substance. The realm is first glimpsed in "End of the Beginning". In "The Next Step", Salem meets with her subordinates in a large conference room, hinting that there is some sort of building at the location. However, the building's exterior is not shown. In "Taking Control", Cinder trains her Fall Maiden powers against various kinds of Grimm in a large circular room with a skylight in the dome. In "The Lost Fable", the God of Darkness himself resides in the center of a large, central Pool of Grimm at his shrine, standing as an antithesis to the Fountain of Life. History The land was made by the God of Darkness as his home while residing in the world amongst humanity. Due to the nature of the domain, very few ever dared to venture out and none have ever come to offer praise to the Dark God. When Salem failed to bring back Ozma through the God of Light, she turned to the younger God in hopes of being granted her request. The God of Darkness emerged from his pool in a disturbing manner, but Salem was not swayed at his appearance. At first, the God of Darkness was pleased to receive a request from a human and granted her wish, but later destroyed Ozma when realized he was being used. In her rage, Salem tried to retaliate with her magic, but was transported away to the Domain of Light by the God's elder brother. In the wake of humanity's destruction and the Gods' departure, Salem found herself wandering the broken world alone. Eventually, she was led back to the dark domain, above the Dark God's former residence. In her desperation, she was hoping this Pool of Grimm would be able to take life away where the Fountain of Life would grant it. Due to Salem's immortality, instead of killing her outright from the plunge, she emerged from the dark substance transformed with a desire for destruction. Many eras later, Salem has chosen to make the land her residence and base of operations for her plans. From here, she chooses to engage Ozpin's war from the shadows. Image Gallery Concept Art concept art evernight training room.jpg|"Evernight" training room End of the Beginning V3_12_00199.png|Salem overlooking the terrain in "End of the Beginning" The Next Step V4 01_00001.png|A pool of the substance from which Grimm spawn V4 01_00003.png|A Beowolf emerges from the pool V4 01_00005.png|A large number of Grimm spawning pools V4 01_00006.png|Overhead view of the desolate terrain V4 01_00010.png|The interior of the meeting room Of Runaways and Stowaways V4 03 00075.png V4 03 00076.png V4 03 00078.png V4 03 00079.png V4 03 00080.png V4 03 00081.png Taking Control V4 11 00002.png V4 11 00003.png V4 11 00004.png V4 11 00005.png V4 11 00006.png V4 11 00007.png V4 11 00008.png V4 11 00009.png V4 11 00010.png V4 11 00011.png V4 11 00012.png V4 11 00013.png V4 11 00014.png V4 11 00015.png V4 11 00016.png V4 11 00017.png Dread in the Air V5 02 00004.png V5 02 00007.png V5 02 00008.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00056.png Screenshots - Volume 6 The Lost Fable V6 03 00015.png V6 03 00016.png V6 03 00017.png V6 03 00018.png V6 03 00019.png V6 03 00020.png V6 03 00021.png V6 03 00022.png V6 03 00023.png V6 03 00024.png V6 03 00025.png V6 03 00026.png V6 03 00027.png V6 03 00046.png V6 03 00047.png V6 03 00048.png Category:Geographic Locations